The Northwestern University Robert H. Lurie Cancer Center is an NCl- designated clinical cancer center which conducts a broad range of multidisciplinary clinical and laboratory research. The Cancer Center integrates the expertise and resources of the Medical School and its five affiliated hospitals along with those of departments located on the University's Evanston campus. Established in 1974, the Lurie Cancer Center functions as a full organizational unit with the status of a department of the Medical School. The Center's specific authorities and responsibilities are reflected in the goals that were defined when the Center was established and have been maintained since that time: l. To coordinate and integrate the cancer and cancer-related activities of the University. 2. To conduct and support cancer research and to integrate cancer-related research throughout the University. 3. To develop and conduct cancer education programs. 4. To participate in the care of cancer patients at the affiliated hospitals of the McGaw Medical Center of NU. 5. To develop and implement initiatives in cancer prevention and control research. These goals are accomplished through the activities of 6 established programs and 11 shared resources. PROGRAMS 1. Molecular Oncogenesis 2. Adhesion, Motility, and Angiogenesis 3. Hormone Action and Signal Transduction 4. Differentiation and Development 5. Clinical Investigations 6. Cancer Prevention and Control Research SHARED RESOURCES 1. Media Prep Facility 2. Flow Cytometry 3. Transgenic Facility 4. 2-D Gel Facility 5. Research Histology 6. DNA-Protein Comp Facility 7. Biotechnology Facility 8. Cell Imaging Facility 9. Monoclonal Antibody Facility 10. Biometry 11. Clinical Research Office